Mass Effect 3
by KimShepard
Summary: Commander Kim Shepard embarks on a journey to save the Galaxy once and for all. Characters included (not mentioned under the character sub-heading): Liara T'Soni, Tali'Zorrah, Garrus Vakarian, Samantha Traynor, EDI, Admiral Hackett, Admiral Anderson


NOTE: This is my first Mass Effect fanfiction. Please review as nicely as you can. However, I will try my best to sort out any problems that you have with it.

EARTH  
The sun was shining over Vancouver. It's rays melted the snow the week before. Children were telling their friends what they got for Christmas, or they were playing with their new toy ships. It reminded me of my childhood days. My childhood ended too early for me. The door opened. I tore away from the window and turned 180 degrees. The guy in the doorway saluted.  
"Commander."  
I smiled inside, "You know your not supposed to call me that anymore James."  
"I'm not supposed to Salute you either." He pointed to the corridor behind him, "The Defense committee wants to speak with you."  
We left the room and turned left. We started fast walking. "What's it about?"  
"Don't know, but, whatever it is, it's important." I dodged people, and sometimes corners of walls. We stopped in a big room. It's walls were white with the odd blue. Anderson was there. I shook James' hand. We were talking about the reapers when someone called my name. I knew that voice all too well. I turned my head.  
"Kaidan." I said, as if to myself. It had felt like a lifetime since I last saw him. I started to walk over. Anderson was talking to him. I overheard the word 'Major'. I reached the two soldiers.  
"Major?" I questioned  
"You hadn't heard." Anderson looked a me.  
"No."  
"Sorry Shepard." Kaidan said, "It's been...well."  
"It's ok. I'm just glad I bumped into you Kaidan, though I wish it were under better circumstances."  
"Same." We shook hands.  
"Commander. We need to go." Anderson was at the top of the stairs  
"Where?"  
"You'll find out."  
"Sorry Kaidan. I better go."  
"Yeah."Kaidan moved to one side and nodded his head. He smiled at me, something that I had missed, and, as I climbed up the stairs. I heard James say,  
"You know the Commander?"  
"Used to."

I thought back to Horizon. Looking back at it then, it was still raw. Still painful. Still burning through my soul. But I never thought of anyone else during the hard times. I would just imagine that he was by my side. Like on Eden Prime, Ilos and the Citadel.  
"How is it here?" I came back to the present.  
"Okay once you get used to the hot food and soft beds."  
"Well I hope they're treating you well." Anderson looked at me, "The committee need to see you. It's very important."  
I knitted my eyebrows, "It must be even more important then we're led to believe."  
"We've lost contact with some of our colonies."  
I had a suspicion of what we were dealing with.  
"The Reapers."  
"We don't know. But, there is that possibility."  
"Our defenses are not strong enough! The Reapers will rip through them! We're not even ready physically. We're outnumbered 3 to 1!"  
"Tell that to the Committee." Anderson said, "They're the ones who want to talk to you."  
"They should've listened when they had the chance." I muttered under my breath.  
We stopped in what looked like a waiting room. The girl, about 19, behind the desk said, "The committee are ready to speak with you Commander."  
I sighed. We entered the Committee Chamber. It was similar to the Council chambers. But it was at least 10 times smaller and there were no trees.  
"Shepard, we need your opinion on something." A member of the committee said.  
They handed over a PDA. All I needed was a quick glance. "You're just asking me to give you the answer that you already know. The Reapers are coming."  
"What do we need to do?"  
"We need to work together and survive."  
"We've lost contact with our base on Luna." The receptionist called.  
"The moon? They can't be that close already." Anderson mumbled.  
"UK headquarters have a visual." The receptionist called again.  
"On screen." We stared at the big screen. The Reapers were already landing near the Houses of Parliament. We couldn't hear what the Alliance soldier was saying. We could only hear explosions, reaper lasers and husks. Then, the screen went black.  
"We've lost the signal."  
"Why haven't we heard from Hackett?"  
Everyone was rushing around. The leader of the meeting stood and looked out the window after someone said, "What is that?"  
"My God." The member said, her voice was shaking with fear. That's when I saw it. A reaper, landing right outside the window. It fired a laser beam, and it was coming towards us.  
"Everybody move! Move!" The laser smashed the window. Everyone was running. The Committee's table went flying, "Duck!" I slid on one leg. I stood up, but another explosion caused me 'fly'. I hit a bench a meter away. I rolled off and hit the floor. I was in pain. I lost conciousness.


End file.
